Magic Knight Rayearth (Anime)
"Three young girls, Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu, are transported to a magical world called Cephiro during a field trip to Tokyo Tower. They are soon greeted by Master Mage Clef, who explains to them that they have been summoned to become the Legendary Magic Knights and save Cephiro. The girls are less than enthusiastic about this idea, and only want to return home. Clef further explains that they must seek out the three Rune Gods to help them fight. He bestows armor and magical powers to each of them. They learn from Clef that High Priest Zagato has kidnapped the Pillar of Cephiro, Princess Emeraude. The Pillar of Cephiro has the sole responsibility of keeping Cephiro alive and in balance with her prayers. Without Princess Emeraude, Cephiro would fall into ruin. Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu must fight off Zagato's henchman and find the Rune Gods if they ever want to get back home. They soon learn that friendship and loyalty are the only things they can rely on in the crumbling Cephiro." Episodes Staff Season 1 Director: Toshihiro Hirano Script: Keiko Maruo, Nanase Ohkawa, Osamu Nakamura Scenario: Keiko Maruo (eps 1-3, 6-7, 9, 11, 15, 17), Nanase Ohkawa (eps 14-20), Osamu Nakamura (eps 4-5, 8, 10, 12-13, 16, 18 Music: Hayato Matsuo Orchestra Conductor: Katsuaki Nakatani Original Creator: CLAMP Character Design: Atsuko Ishida Art Director: Tsutomu Ishigaki Producer: Masahito Yoshioka, Michihiko Suwa (Yomiuri TV), Mikihiro Iwata (Tokyo Movie Shinsha), Shigeki Nakamura (Dentsu) Theme Song Performances: Naomi Tamura (Opening) Keiko Yoshinari (Ending) Season 2 Seiyūs & Voice Actors Main Cast Supporting Cast Season 1 "Hikaru Shidou, Umi Ryuuzaki, and Fuu Hououji are strangers brought together by fate when they meet during a seemingly normal field trip to Tokyo Tower. Accompanied by a great flash of light, they hear a mysterious woman's plea to save "Cephiro," and the junior high heroines are suddenly swept away by a giant flying fish. Afterwards, they arrive in an unknown land, where they encounter a man called Master Mage Clef. Clef informs the girls that they were summoned by Princess Emeraude to fulfill their destinies as Magic Knights, restoring peace and balance in Cephiro. The formerly lively and peaceful land has been in disarray ever since High Priest Zagato imprisoned the princess, who acted as Cephiro's pillar of stability. The Magic Knights reluctantly accept Clef's words as truth and embark on a journey to save Cephiro from the clutches of evil." Season 2 "Soon after Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu return to Tokyo, the three of them meet at Tokyo Tower to talk. Hikaru says that she wishes they could return to Cephiro and do something good for the land that Princess Emeraude protected so dearly. Umi and Fuu agree. Suddenly, a light appears in the sky and they are transported to Cephiro. Clef explains to them that with no Pillar to keep Cephiro peaceful, it has fallen into chaos. Monsters are multiplying and the land is becoming desolate. All the remaining inhabitants of Cephiro have moved into a magical castle. Clef also tells the girls some alarming news; three other countries, Chizeta, Fahren, and Autozam are trying to invade Cephiro and take over the Pillar system for their own purposes. The girls must stop the invaders as well as the mysterious and evil Lady Debonair, who believes she is the rightful Pillar, all the while desperately hoping and searching for a new Pillar to make Cephiro into the beautiful land it once was." Gallery Trivia *The names of some characters and places are based on cars, e.g. Cephiro: Nissan Cefiro; Emeraude: Mitsubishi Emeraude; Clef: Mazda Clef; Alcione: Subaru Alcione; Presea: Nissan Presea; Ferio: Honda Civic Ferio; Ascot: Honda Ascot; Eagle Vision: Chrysler Eagle Vision; Geo Metro: Chevrolet Geo Metro; Innova: Honda Ascot Innova; Lantis: Mazda Lantis; Primera: Nissan Primera; Debonair: Mitsubishi Debonair; Nova: Chevrolet Nova; Aska: Isuzu Aska. *When Eric P. Sherman was offered the job to direct the English dub, he read the entire manga in one night. *Winner of the "Best Theme Song Award" at the 1st Animation Kobe (1996) for "Yuzurenai Negai" *In CLAMP's Angelic Layer, Misaku Suzuhara has a doll named Hikaru, and this doll looks like Hikaru of Magic Knight Rayearth. *Bang Zoom! had a hard time casting the Rune God's voice actors